


Entre Ses Bras

by TRCelyne



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Stargazing, You Have Been Warned, fluff and nothing else, lucigo is tagged but it's a background thing, self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRCelyne/pseuds/TRCelyne
Summary: Morgan often wondered what cuddling at night felt like.Nah was happy to provide answers.





	Entre Ses Bras

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!!! I'm back with a fluffy one shot because I miss my babies being adorable!!  
> The title means "between his arms" in French. It's taken from a song with the same name by Cécile Corbel (the lady who did Arrietty's OST, if you're into Ghibli movies), which is basically an adorably CUTE love song which I officially deemed their OTP Song after So Contagious (for those who read By The Bus Stop, you know what I'm talking about.). It's in French but there are translations available in English :)
> 
> Anyway Morgan's a dork and Nah is adorable and I need self-indulgent diabetes inducing fluff.

Tap tap tap tap. Inhale, exhale. He closed his eyes. He opened them again. Not that it changed a lot, anyway. He was barely able to see in the darkness, except for the faint moonlight that shone inside the tent through the flap.

 

Morgan turned his head to the right. Lucina was curled up against Inigo on his cot; they lacked space, but they didn’t seem to mind. He had his arms wrapped around her and his cheek pressed against her hair. Their legs seemed to be intertwined under the covers. He wasn’t particularly jealous of the fact his sister had a boyfriend. However, he felt rather envious of the warmth their embrace seemed to exude. The night wasn’t cold, but he wouldn’t have minded some human warmth. Inigo seemed to help with Lucina’s insomnias, so he wondered if cuddling had this effect in general or if it was related to the fact they were dating.

Because he didn’t know how to deal with his own insomnias.

 

He didn’t remember anything from his past, so technically, unlike his sister and friends, he didn’t have any reason to be unable to sleep. But it felt like there was something he needed to remember, something extremely important…

 

He turned his head to the left, and watched Nah sleeping on the cot next to his. She was frowning in her sleep, although she did not seem to be having bad dreams. Owain was breathing a bit strongly on the other end of the tent. Just a bit more and he would soon start snoring.

 

Morgan sat up with an exasperated sigh. Maybe some fresh air would do him some good. He slipped out of his cot and quietly made his way out, grabbing his coat as he left. When the night breeze tickled his skin, he already felt better. He knew that Frederick was on patrol that night, and that crossing paths with him would definitely mean getting unnecessary attention; instead of walking around camp, he decided to climb on the two wooden crates that were right next to his tent and sat there, his feet dangling as he leaned on his hands to observe the sky. He easily spotted Ursa Major, Ursa Minor and Cassiopea. His mother had taught him how to find the constellations in the sky, and he found comfort knowing that wherever he was and whatever could happen, they would always be there. And nothing could ever change that.

 

“You’re not tired?”

 

He tore his eyes away from the sky to look at Nah. The high angle view he had on her made her look ever smaller than she actually was, which was lovely in some way. The thought made him smile, a smile that grew wider when he tilted to the side to answer.

 

“Nope!” He chirped “So I thought getting some fresh air would help me. What about you? You were asleep when I left.”

She shook her head “Not really. I close my eyes and hope I can doze off, but that doesn’t happen a lot… I consider myself lucky when I can get a couple of hours of sleep in a row.”

 

Morgan studied her in silence, and realised how true her words were when he noticed the bags under her eyes. He tilted his head to the other side, which made her avert her eyes with a light blush.

 

“What?”

“I’m sorry.” He simply said.

She looked back at him in surprise “Uh? What for?”

Morgan shrugged and looked at the sky, swinging his feet back and forth “You probably have seen hell in the world we come from… None of us can sleep at night. You are all haunted by dreams and memories, and the tiniest sound startles you guys… You have seen horrors and-“ he shrugged again with a concerned pout “I’m just there. I forgot all about it and I sort of... I don’t know, feel guilty I guess?”

Nah sighed and put a hand on her hip. She shook her head at him with a lopsided grin when he glanced at her “You’re still true to yourself, Morgan. You can’t stand others being in pain. You’re so compassionate.”

The young man chuckled “I don’t know if it sounds like a flaw or a quality in your mouth.”

 

The expression on her face softened, her smile getting more tender and genuine. Beautiful was the first word that came to his mind, and the unexpectedness of the thought threw him off a little. He hadn’t realised she had untied her hair to go to bed, and that it was waving on her shoulders and chest. The fondness in her eyes shifted to confusion, and he cleared his throat to regain his composure.

 

She changed subjects “What were you doing up there anyway?”

“Oh, I was watching the stars.”

“Mind if I join?”

He smiled brightly at her “Of course not! I’m glad to have some company.”

 

Nah climbed on the first crate, and he helped her pull herself up on the one he was perched by catching her hand, then her upper arm. She moved carefully to sit next to him, their legs touching because of the lack of space. Morgan leaned on his hands again, and tilted his head up. The Manakete brought a knee to her chest and laced her fingers on her ankle.

 

“Can you spot constellations?” She asked after a while.

“Only a few. My mother disappeared before she could teach me the rest.”

“Which ones?”

“Well” He said, shifting his weight to free his hand and leaning closer to her “Just there, you have Ursa Major. It’s the easiest to spot.”

She frowned “Uh… Not really.”

 

He made her follow the line of his arm, and she found the first star. She quickly made out the dipper shape of the constellation. He smiled at her happy gasp, and proceeded to show her the other two. In exchange, she showed him the only one she knew about: Cygnus. He mother liked it because instead of a swan, she saw a Manakete in it. He could feel the warmth exuding from her as they stayed shoulder to shoulder, their faces close so she could see what he was pointing at without difficulty. It was soothing. It was almost like Lucina and Inigo cuddling.

What did he want, anyway? What was he craving when he looked at his sister and her boyfriend?

 

What did he want when he looked at Nah?

 

“Can I ask you something stupid?” He blurted out while lowering his arm.

She looked at him “I guess? It depends on the level of stupid.”

“Can I… hug you?”

 

Her eyebrows raised in surprise, and he was about to apologise after a few seconds of silence, when she burst into a fit of chuckles that she tried to muffle behind the back of her hand.

 

“Is that all? You want a hug?”

Morgan scratched the back of his neck “Well, yes. I just-“

 

Nah wrapped her arms around his waist before he could explain his reasons. She rested her chin on his shoulder, and the young man froze on spot. Wow. That was _exactly_ how he hoped it would feel like. Hesitantly, he put his arms around her shoulders and rested his head against hers. She was warm. She was so small, and yet so warm. Suddenly he understood why Lucina liked when Inigo held her. It was official, he was going to request hugs from his parents and sister from now on.

 

“Feeling better?” Nah said.

He nodded against her “Yes. That’s exactly what I needed.”

“You know…” She let go of him, just enough to look at his face “If there’s something on your mind, you can tell me.”

He smiled brightly “I’m fine, don’t worry!”

Nah pouted and pinched his cheeks, making him whine in pain “It’s not because you forgot me that _I_ forgot how you work, mister tactician. If you think you’re going to fool me with that adorable smile of yours, you’re wrong.”

“Naaaah~” He mumbled.

She let him go with a frown “Spit it out.”

His hands travelled from her shoulders to her waist, and he looked down “I was observing Lucina and Inigo sleeping, earlier. And… I don’t know, I felt envious. I wondered what it felt like to cuddle with someone while sleeping. And basically hugs in general, I suppose. I wonder if it helps falling asleep, since they seem to be better rested when they share a cot.”

“How about we try, then?”

He looked back at her, warmth spreading through his face “Uh?”

Nah shrugged, embarrassment causing her to put a strand of hair behind her pointy ear “I-I mean, it’s worth trying it out, isn’t it? Since we both can’t sleep.”

 

Morgan agreed, timidly. He hadn’t expected her to say that. But she was right after all, they could try and see if it worked. When Nah jumped from the crates and landed on the soft grass, she didn’t make a sound. He was a bit noisier, but they didn’t comment on it. She took his hand and led him back to the tent. The others were still sleeping, so they discreetly walked to her cot. She was the first to get under the covers while he took his coat off, then he joined her. He was a bit nervous, if he had to be honest. On the other hand, she didn’t seem to mind. She snuggled closer and nuzzled in the crook of his neck, wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

“Why are you so tense?” She whispered. The air she was exhaling against his skin tickled him.

“I, uh, I’ve never slept in a girl’s bed before.” He stuttered under his breath.

She smiled in his neck “Actually, you have.”

“R-really?”

She nodded “Yes, with me. It was our last night before we crossed the Outrealm Gate. I was scared… I had a panic attack during my sleep so…” she leaned on her elbow to lean above him, some of her hair falling on his chest as he did so “You helped me overcome it. After that, you hugged me and didn’t let go until the following morning.”

“…Oh.”

 

Nah smiled and lied back down next to him. Her hair smelled good, and the hand she had placed between his shoulder blades was somehow reassuring. More reassuring than her confessing this was not the first time _this_ happened. Morgan closed his eyes, evening his breath and trying to match hers.

 

She woke him up when she shuffled in her sleep some time later. She mumbled something about having pins and needles in her arm, not even bothering opening her eyes, and turned around. Instinctively, he snuggled closer, chasing after her warmth. He wrapped an arm around her waist while she gathered her hair out of his way. Her hand rested on his on her stomach. When he rubbed his face on the nape of her neck, he realised how great spooning was. Definitely worth trying. Would Nah mind doing it again? Because he wouldn’t. She was so tiny against him, like she had been made to fit in his arms. He sighed in delight against her skin, and she pulled on his arm in answer, as if to bring him closer.

 

Maybe she wouldn’t be against sleeping in.


End file.
